


Peace at Last

by ferociousqueak



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blood, Gen, Synthesis Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferociousqueak/pseuds/ferociousqueak
Summary: Shepard chooses Synthesis and a pax galactica ensues.





	

A bright green thread of life binds the galaxy together in a peace it has never known before. _Organic_ and _synthetic_ no longer have meaning. Every mind has shed the chains of both states and ascended to something greater, more profound, limitless.

Cities are rebuilt. New lives are born, endlessly adding to the multitudinous consciousness. Old rivalries and resentments subside—not just forgotten, but forgiven. The knowledge and wisdom of every cycle resonate in every body.

Krogan children grow up never knowing the need to sell their blood and pain for the lives of strangers on strange worlds.

Turians lay down their arms and a renaissance of creative arts thrives on every world.

Asari reach a level of understanding and compassion they had never known before and on a scale that only their new consciousness can comprehend.

Quarians live with geth as respected equals—as family, in point of fact.

Salarians generously share the knowledge they’ve sought so voraciously for so long.

Peace. Real, lasting peace.

Newcomers are always welcomed, and the bright green thread extends to them, wraps around them, changes them, helps them to ascend.

They do not need to agree to it.

Their resistance is expected.

They will understand.

The blood is only temporary.

The lost lives are lamentable, but necessary.

The Shepard gave the galaxy peace at last.


End file.
